


Magic of The Real Love

by menski



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliques, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Julian Devorak Theatherkid, Julian being chaotic kid, Julian falling in love with Lucio, Julian wooing Lucio, Lucio as Jock, Lucio being actually very nice, Lucio falling in love with Julian, M/M, Muriel being quiet kid, Nadia as Cheerleader, Portia Devorak Theatherkid, dramatic julian devorak, using alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menski/pseuds/menski
Summary: I got the idea to write The Arcana highschool AU, so here we go!!It's a senior year, nothing could be better, it's going to be awesome! However, the dramatic theather kid, Julian's life turns in upside down, when he gets the mysterious love letter from one of the most famous guy's in the school of Vesuvia High School.There will be lot of drama, solving relationships and lot of love, unsolved and solved. This year will be more chaotic than any of students were counting on.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana), Muriel/Asra Friendship, Nadia/Lucio (Ex's), Portia Devorak/Nadia, Valerius/Lucio (Ex's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Magic of The Real Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (things are going fast, so be prepared) 
> 
> Chapter one is telling you about the characters in this AU. There's going to be romances and drama, but also lot of fun things in highschool named Vesuvia Prep. Our main characters are in Senior Year.

It's loud, in school hall, like always. There's so many people that even the most famous students wouldn't be indistinguishable, even if you'd try, there is no way everyone would see you coming or even as you. For others, you were just someone in the crowd or just someone they bump into. Hardly anyone cares about who you are, you are just a student, if you aren't their friend. 

However, if you were colorful enough, you are going to get noticed very easily, that being good or bad thing doesn't matter - or just so popular that anyone knows you, even if you haven't ever talked to some of them. Popularity is funny thing, really. Sometimes it's given to the perfect and flawless people that everyone wants to be, like Lucio Morgasson, or Nadia Satrinava. And then... It can be given to someone not that flawless and perfect. Like Julian Devorak, senior year's the most dramatic person and probably one of the most dramatic people you'll ever meet, like for real, there isn’t anything to deny it.  
He's there, just walking in the halls - yeah, the one who has dramatically long black jacket and eye patch on the other eye. Why does he have an eye patch? Well, that's a simple story, but it can be told in very dramatically which usually isn't even half of the truth. He was at chemistry class and put something in his eye accidentally and it was infective, so he wears an eyepatch. He has so many stories about how he got his red eye, but they aren't very realistic - but people actually like those stories and Julian, even if he doesn't really seem to notice how popular they got.

Next to him, there’s his sister, Portia Devorak, the other one from the redhead club, but she doesn’t wear black, at all. Portia has red hair and freckles; her body is little chubby. She’s not that dramatic and usually tries to stop her brother from doing anything stupid. Portia is lucky; she's dating a girl named Nadia Satrinava. She was indeed mentioned earlier and here's the reason why: she's one of the most popular girls in high school Vesuvia. But not like in cliche high school movie, Nadia is actually one of the nicest girls that does exist, not even close to a mean girl. Everyone likes her, because she's so kind.  
Nadia is a cheerleader and she did date the most popular guy in high school, but things didn't work out, so they decided to break up, to everyone's surprise, it wasn't very messy, even if they had very long relationship. They are still friends - they must, both of them wants to keep things going cleanly. It's not a problem, they hang out a lot, but any feelings they have now towards each other, is just platonic.

Julian walks to his locker and opens it with the key they had in first year. Even thinking about it would make Julian mess with all those memories. All those dumb romances and crushes, he had no chance - oh no, he's thinking of them now. Julian snorts and starts to take books out of his locker, trying to find his geometry book.

Soon, Julian managed to find it and he dramatically sighs. "Is something wrong?", Portia asks and rises her eyebrow. "No, I'm fine!", taller Devorak smiles - they have crazy heigh-difference. Portia is very short and well... Julian is almost tallest guy in high school and that's weird to some people, when Julian is almost taller than the jocks.  
When Julian pays attention in his locker better, he sees a letter, which has hearts in the cover and odd handwriting - not that his is more better. Did someone actually send him a love letter? That's adorable, like for real. Who's this from? Julian looked around him. "What's that?", Portia asks and points to the letter. "Um, eh... Love letter... I guess?", redheaded man told to his sister quietly. "A love letter!?", Portia whispered. "Who would sent a love letter to you?", Portia asked and raised her eyebrow again. Julian gasps dramatically. "Mean", he mutters and puts the letter in his backpack.  
"Hey guys, what are you whispering about?", they heard an amused voice. It's Asra, one of their friends. "N-nothing-", Julian said, with a flustered face. "He got a love letter!", Portia giggles. "What? You?", Asra asks and looks at Julian. "Yes! Me! Are you jealous?", Devorak says dramatically. "No", Asra laughs a little. Julian had a thing for Asra, but it blew up. Gladly Julian never confessed anything at all. Now it's like that never happened. "I got to go", Julian says.

\---

Finally he got to the place no one would bother him - under the stairs, he takes that letter, looks at it and sighs. "So, who are you?", he talked to himself and opens the letter, looking at it. He starts to read it. 

"Dear Julian Devorak from drama class.

When I look at you, I feel warm burning inside my chest.  
I didn't know what that was, untill I saw how beautiful your smile is.  
Your eyes, I looked at them once and I was hooked up.  
Julian, your smile is like a sunshine, it warms me.  
When I'm around you, I feel butterflies, there's no way to deny it.  
Then I figured it out.  
Gosh, I'm in love with you.

Love, Lucio Montag Morgasson."

W... What?!

Wait a minute. 

Just wait a damn minute... 

Is this just a joke? It must be, right? Lucio Morgasson, the most popular guy in school... Wrote love letter to Julian Devorak? No, this must be joke. But... But what if it's real? He can't show this to anyone if this is real stuff and not a joke. "Shit, I need to talk to Lucio...", he muttered and reads that letter twice again. That's kind of sweet. But what if someone's messing with Lucio and Julian? He really needs to talk to Lucio. This is going to be awkward...  
But what if he's serious? What if Lucio sent this himself and feels this way? What does he do then? Go on a date with Lucio...? How could he ever turn a guy down, who looks like that? This is so confusing. Lucio is like a boy candy everyone wants, and Julian Devorak got love letter from him. If that's not a joke he needs to say to Lucio, that he needs to check up his taste in men. He dated Nadia Satrinava for the fucks sake.

Julian stands up, packing all his things and puts the letter back to it's envelope and in his backback, so no one could get it from there - he wouldn't want Lucio to feel embarrassed about this sweet letter. Even if it's very confusing and he doesn't even know if that's for real, or just a joke. But even then, it would be even a little embarrassing to Lucio, he did write very sensitive and beautiful letter to him.

\---

Julian walks to playing field, looking around him. It was pretty hot here, so Devorak needed to take his jacket off. While walking, he thought about thing or two. Does Lucio understand that if they date... It changes everything? Julian is not a pretty popular girl who wears skirts and pompoms like his other girls... And Julian isn't a girl. Is this happening for real?  
When Julian saw Lucio, it was like a slow motion, Morgasson looks so good, flawless, beautiful, perfect... Wow wow wow! Julian is seriously drooling right now. Okay, this might be the worst idea ever, but it needs to be done. He would never know if Lucio actually likes him or not.

Julian waited for Lucio and finally, when he was ready, he walked to that blond guy, who was little bit shorter than Devorak himself. "Um... Hi. We need to talk", he says and looks around him. Lucio looks at Julian Devorak, swallowing a little. He sighs and walks further from his teammates. Julian takes the letter from his backpack, showing it to Lucio. "Did you write this? I found it from my locker. It has your name in it", Julian asks, telling Lucio why he thinks that it's his.  
Lucio went silent and his face went a little red."I um...", Lucio muttered, trying to get something out of his mouth. This was harder than Lucio ever thought. "I did...", Morgasson told Julian. "Were you serious? About these things?", Julian asks. He wanted Lucio to be serious about it. If Lucio is really in love with him, nothing would stop Julian falling in love for Lucio.  
"Yeah. I wouldn't write any of that if I'd be joking. It would be like... 'Yo, you have a nice ass, wanna date?' if I weren't serious", Lucio tells red haired man. "That's fair point", Julian states and laughs a little bit. "But... Do I have nice ass?", he asks. Lucio seems confused and his face is a little flushed. "Yeah, it's nice", Lucio answer with a little laugh. 

Lucio looks at red haired Julian, he wrote his love letter for. All those feelings were truthful, he put his heart in every single word of it. It's fair to suspect that all this is a joke or prank, but he has no reason to prank Julian like this. He isn't even that weird and Lucio isn't a bully. He's very serious about this. "You know... I understand why you might suspect this as a prank, but all the things I said are real. I'm not that horrible person", Morgasson says and sighs a little. Lucio takes his sweaty shirt off and drinks his water - it is very hot day here. But maybe all this was to impress Julian.  
Julian Devorak's jaw almost dropped when he looked at Lucio Morgasson, it's in a slow motion again... Redhead almost let "Wow"-from his lips, but managed not to, at least not very loud. It's very hard to keep eyes off from Lucio and his perfect body. "I, um.. So... W-what are we going to do?", Julian asks, still trying not to stare at Lucio's body.

Lucio looks at Julian and bites his lips. He was too focused on panicking about how Julian would react and is feeling mutual, he forgot completely what happens then. When Julian actually responds his feelings. "I um... I have no idea", Lucio says, swallowing a little. Devorak let little laugh from his mouth. "Well, I have no idea either... But I do feel the same that you do for me... I mean... How couldn't I?", Julian says, biting his lips and looks at Lucio's body. "I mean-- eh. I as well have crush on you", Julian says with awkward blush. How embarrasing...

Morgasson and Devorak were quiet a moment. "It's very good to hear that", Lucio says and looks at his crush. "How about a date?", he asks, noticing how Julian's face turns red, like a fire, it's very adorable. "I... Um... Oh... What?", Devorak asks, in little panic. Morgasson just waits the answer. "I... Uh... Oh.. S-sure... I... I mean... Yeah!", Julian answers finally, stuttering and blushing.  
"Cool! Is today or tomorrow okay?", Lucio asks. "I- um... S-sure... T-today, huh? I might be ready for tomorrow, today... I just... N-need to think about this. Y-you know... It isn't a dream anymore. Wait! I-is this a dream? Tell me, this is not a dream!", Julian dramatically panics. Anymore? "Julian, this is not a dream. I am really here to ask you on a date. Tomorrow is perfect. What time?", Lucio asks. "Umm... Is six o'clock okay?", Julian asks and receives a approving smile. "Six is perfect. I'll pick you up then. Text me your address", Morgasson says, when Julian gives blond his phone so he could write his number.

Julian looks at Lucio, who smiles while he writes his number on Julian's phone. "Here you go. Call me whenever you want", he says and winks. Julian blushes hard, little confused what is happening. "I- I will...", Julian mutters and looks at Lucio, who waves to him and walks in the dressing room. "I hate that you leave, but I love watching you go...", Julian says, with a enamored sigh.  
"What are you doing in here, talking to Lucio?", he hears a voice next to him, it makes him yell a little and jump. "H-huh? W-why are you here? Are you stalking me?", Devorak asked dramatically. White haired Asra rises his eyebrow. "No. I just walked home and saw you here, talking very friendly with... Lucio...", Asra says. "It's not your business! Not at all", Julian says and starts to walk back to school, so he can go home with his sister. "Was the love letter from him? I didn't know he had ability to write", white haired one asked. "I'm not telling you anything!", Julian just says dramatically and walks away.

Julian can't believe that he actually goes on a date with gorgeous Lucio Morgasson. He's so excited! Devorak looks at his phone and Lucio's number and saves it. Not being able to see anything else, he crashes into a tree. "Oh shit", he mutters and starts to think about this. Is this okay to Nadia? She dated Lucio for a while. Maybe he needs to ask, because Julian has that perception of the dating stuff that friend's ex's are off limits. But... Lucio has been with so many girls, couple of them hangs out with Nadia... Well, that must be the reason why Nadia is rather with theater kids than her own cheerleader teammates, it makes sense actually.  
Red haired Devorak walks to his friends, wide smile on his face. "Hi guys!", he says happily. "What happened to you? You aren't normally that happy looking", Portia asks, confused impression on her face. "I uh- N-nothing! I just... Can I talk to you, Nadia?", Julian's face turns red very quickly. "Oh? Of course, you can. But... I believe that your sister can hear too, what you have to say", beautiful Nadia says with a very gentle voice. She's very majestic and fancy, her confidence is very scaring. "Oh, um... Sure", Julian awkwardly laughs and turns his look to his sister.

"The thing is... I got a very sweet love letter today and-", Devorak started, but cut his sentence when he saw Nadia's surprised impression. "Oh my, how romantic. Who was it from?", Satrinava asked, very well aware she interrupted Julian - that's why she has smirk on her face. "Yeah! Don't leave us hanging, bro", Portia giggles. "I was just telling!", Julian says and pouts a little. "Okay anyways... It was... Um... I know this might be surprising, but it was f-from L-Lucio Morgasson", Devorak tells them quietly. Portia looked at his brother like he'd say something very unrealistic.  
"I know what you're thinking. But it's true, I was very surprised by it as well. Like, I couldn't believe it. Until I talked to Lucio. And then I was sure about it. He actually told me that he's in love with me. And... I might or might not go date with him tomorrow", Julian talks quietly. Nadia looked very surprised, like some miracle happened seconds ago. "My, he really is serious about it, isn't he", violet haired girl says. "I think so... So... I was thinking... Is it okay that I give this a change? He's your ex after all", Julian asks. Nadia looks very surprised, but happy. 

"That's very sweet of you. I'm okay with it, don't worry", Satrinava says with a gentle smile. Portia isn't that gentle looking. "One, did you ever even consider to tell me and two, what? You and Lucio? Are you sure he's not messing with you?", Portia interrupts. Julian sighs and shows the letter. He didn't want to show it, because it's very personal, but maybe they'd understand that this is serious. Who would write that as a joke? It would be more embarrassing to Lucio than Julian.

"Wow... I didn't know that he could ever write this kind of stuff", Portia says when he reads the letter. "Don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want Lucio to get in awkward situation", Julian asks. "I promise to keep a secret. But I will hurt him so bad, if he hurts you", Portia threats. "Okay, that's a little too much, but thanks", Julian says.

"So, what are you going to wear on your date?", Nadia asks with a smile. "I um... I'm not sure", Julian says with a little blush. "A shirt that screams My Chemical Romance? And ripped jeans", Portia laughs a little. "Don't make fun of my MCR clothes", Julian murmurs with a blush. "No no... Something more fancy than just a shirt and ripped jeans", Nadia says. "Let's go shopping, I know your wardrobe better than you do, so just... No. Let me handle this", Satrinava smiles.  
"Uh... Thanks I guess. I still want to have clothes that are my style. What about that cool dark purple jacket with buckles and stuff", Julian suggests. "Hmm... Fine, I gotta admit that the jacket is very cool", Nadia says. Portia smiles excited. "I'm so excited! My brother is going on a date for the first time ever! With a boy candy", Portia giggles.

"Okay then, let's go shopping...", Julian says with a little sigh. He is little concerned how all this will go. "But Mazelinka will kill us, if we spend our money on clothes again", red haired man says. "It's going to be fine! She will be thrilled to see you wearing something else than edgy band shirts and ripped jeans", Portia says. "Wow, thanks a lot. Why are you always mocking my clothes? Like your hippie style is any better", older brother says and Portia pouts.  
"Darling, Julian, please", Nadia sighs. "We will find something that suits your style. Lucio likes you as you are. But having edgy band shirts and some old ripped jeans is not personality trait", she says. "Fine! You won. But I will not wear any stupid clothes", Julian says crossing his arms. "You don't need to wear stupid clothes", Nadia promises. Well, this should be at least interesting.  
What if Lucio is there and he sees Julian? How does he act? Should he ignore or say hi and go to talk to him. But he isn't ready to have spontaneous conversation with Lucio while shopping clothes with his sister and Lucio's ex on date with Lucio. 

Holy shit, he isn't ready for anything about this. How can someone like Lucio Morgasson fall in love with someone like Julian Devorak? They are very different... Well, that's just how it seems. Shit, Lucio is so handsome and just... So lovely. There's so many words he could describe Lucio. Lovely, handsome, athletic, funny, just... The dream...

"Hello, earth calling Julian Devorak. Stop dreaming about your prince and let's go shopping!", Portia says and takes her things. "I wasn't dreaming... I just... Thought about stuff...", Julian mutters and looks at Portia. "Yeah right... Stuff like Lucio's sixpack. I know you, dummy", red haired girl laughs. "No I was not!", Julian says while walking out of the school. Woah, just shopping clothes is so scary. What can Julian do, if Lucio's there?


End file.
